poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Hell
Robot Hell is a song in Futurama Lyrics Regular Beezelbot: '''We know all your sins, Bender, and for each one, we've prepared an agonizing, and ironic, punishment. Gentlemen? starts '''Bender: Aw, crap, singing. Mind if I smoke? starts Beezelbot: 'Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em, We'll find ways to simulate that smell, What a sorry fella, rolled up and smoked like a panatella, here on level one of Robot Hell! '''Beezelbot: '''Gambling's wrong and so is cheating. So is forging phony IOU's, Let's let lady luck decide, what type of torture's justified. I'm pit boss here on level two! spins a wheel that Bender is strapped to. Luck decides to deep-fry Bender. '''Beezelbot: 'speaking: Ooh! Deep-fried robot! TO... Bender is being dipped in what looks like boiling oil, the song has started up again '''Bender: singing Just tell me why! Beezelbot: ''' singing Please read this 55-page warrant. '''Bender: There must be robots worse than I! Beezelbot: ''' We've checked around, there really aren't. '''Bender: Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely boyish pranks! Beezelbot: '''You stole from boy scouts, nuns and banks! '''Bender: Aw, don't blame me, Blame my upbringing! steals Beezelbot's wallet. Beezelbot: '''Please stop sinning while I'm singing! rips off Benders arm '''Beezelbot: Selling bootleg tapes is wrong, musicians need that income to survive! song turns into a rap Beastie Boys: Hey, Bender, gonna make some noise, with your hard drive scratched by the Beastie Boys? scratching Beastie Boys:That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level five! TO... Fry and Leela sliding down an enormous slide, the regular tune returns to the song Fry: I don't feel well... Leela: It's up to us to rescue him! Fry: Maybe he likes it here in Hell... Leela: It's us who tempted him to sin! Fry: Maybe he's back at the motel? Leela: Come on, Fry, don't be scared, I'm sure at least one of us will be spared, So just sit back, enjoy the ride. Fry: My ass has blisters from the slide! Beezelbot: '''Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights, publishing indecent magazines, you'll pay for every crime, knee-deep in electric slime, you'll suffer till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, trapped forever here in Robot Hell! Robot Devil tosses his hat away and stops singing '''Beezelbot: Of course, that's just for starters. Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor version Dread Steam: Gentlemen? starts Bender: Aw, crap, singing. Mind if I smoke? starts Dread Steam: 'Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em, We'll find ways to simulate that smell, What a sorry fella, rolled up and smoked like a panatella, here on level one of Robot Hell! '''Megatron: '''Gambling's wrong and so is cheating. So is forging phony IOU's, Let's let lady luck decide, what type of torture's justified. I'm pit boss here on level two! '''Starscream: 'speaking: Ooh! Deep-fried dogs! '''Brian: singing Just tell me why?! D199: singing Please read this 55-page warrant. Brian: There must be dogs worse than I! Discord: '''We've checked around, there really aren't. '''Brian: Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely boyish pranks! King Sombra: '''You stole from boy scouts, nuns and banks! '''Brian: Aw, don't blame me, Blame my upbringing! Tirek: '''Please stop sinning while were singing! '''Diesel: Selling bootleg tapes is wrong, musicians need that income to survive! song turns into a rap Arry: Hey, Brian, gonna make some noise, with your hard drive scratched by the Beastie Boys? scratching Bert: That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level five! '''Diesel 10: '''Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights, publishing indecent magazines, you'll pay for every crime, knee-deep in electric slime, you'll suffer till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, trapped forever here in Robot Hell! Hiatt Grey's version Megatron: Gentlemen? starts Hiatt Grey: Oh, God, what is this. A musical show? starts Trixie: Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em, We'll find ways to simulate that smell, What a sorry fella, rolled up and smoked like a panatella, here on level one of Robot Hell! Sunset Shimmer: Gambling's wrong and so is cheating. So is forging phony IOU's, Let's let lady luck decide, what type of torture's justified. I'm pit boss here on level two! spins a wheel. Luck decides to deep-fry Hiatt. Sunset Shimmer: speaking: Ooh! Deep-fried boys! TO... Hiatt is being dipped in what looks like boiling oil, the song has started up again Hiatt Grey: singing Just tell me why!? Adagio Dazzle: singing Please read this 55-page warrant. Hiatt Grey: There must be boys worse than I! Aria Blaze: We've checked around, there really aren't. Hiatt Grey: Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely boyish pranks! Sonata Dusk: You stole from boy scouts, nuns and banks! Hiatt Grey: Hey that wasn't me, that was Colonel Muska! Adagio Dazzle: Please stop sinning while I'm singing! Megatron: Selling bootleg tapes is wrong, musicians need that income to survive! song turns into a rap Frenzy and Lazerbeak: Hey, Hiatt, gonna make some noise, with your hard drive scratched by the Beastie Boys? scratching Frenzy and Lazerbeak: That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level five! TO... Brian, Thomas and Twilight sliding down an enormous slide, the regular tune returns to the song Brian: I don't feel well... Twilight: It's up to us to rescue him! Brian: Maybe he likes it here in hell... Twilight: It's us who tempted him to sin! Brian: Maybe he's back at the motel? Twilight: Come on, Brian, don't be scared, I'm sure at least one of us will be spared, So just sit back, enjoy the ride. Thomas: My ass has blisters from the ride! Megatron: Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights, publishing indecent magazines, you'll pay for every crime, knee-deep in electric slime, you'll suffer till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, trapped forever here in Robot Hell!﻿Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs